bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Irrito
Irrito is a loner Toa of Gravity from Ko-Koro. He works as an assassin, usually for the Followers of Makuta. Biography Pre-Mata Nui Irrito's history before he arrived on Mata Nui is currently unknown for the most part. However, he was an assassin of some repute on the Southern Continent, far to the south of Metru Nui. Life in Ko-Wahi Irrito arrived on the island of Mata Nui approximately a thousand years after the Great Cataclysm, not long after the Toa of old vanished into Mangaia. He soon gained a reputation in Ko-Koro as a highly effective but mysterious assassin, and his services were much sought-after by rich clients. However, Irrito had always had a sort of fascination with Darkness and the Void - so not long after arriving on the island, Irrito concluded that Makuta was the true power on the island, and began to aid his followers in the hopes of attracting the Dark One's attention. Appearance and Tools With a body shape like that of the ancient Toa Metru, Irrito is very lean and extremely fit. His sleek black-and-white armor lies just over well-toned muscles. His white Kanohi, shaped like a Great Komau, gives him a slightly menacing look even at first glance. His dark silver, almost gunmetal, sword is commonly stored at his waist, usually hanging from a loop rather than being properly sheathed. Irrito carries a notched, single-edged blade, nicknamed "Frostbite." He also has twin holsters at his hips filled with small throwing needles. Irrito also keeps twin scythes known as "Ice Fangs," though he uses these only in open conflict. His Kanohi of choice is the Mask of Voidheart, giving him the ability to absorb environmental energy from nearby targets. Abilities and Traits Irrito generally appears very laid-back and kind, though a bit distracted. However, at heart, he's an incredibly well-trained assassin. His mind is always calcuating odds, angles - he's always on edge, always ready to kill without mercy in mere moments. The facade of kindness is one he keeps on in order to gain the trust of locals or potential targets - and sometimes clients as well. As a Toa of Gravity, Irrito has control over the element of Gravity. This allows him to manipulate the local flow of gravity, as well as create small gravity wells tied to objects. However, Irrito's true skill lies in precision use of his mask. The Mask of Voidheart constantly surrounds him in an aura of darkness and cold, and he is capable of intensifying the aura at will. As an extremely skilled user of the Kanohi, he can freeze opponents over almost as quickly as a Toa of Ice, but the opponents must be within the aura's relatively short range to do so. Irrito can also deactivate the aura at will, though it takes focus to hold it in check. Relationships Friends and Allies *Makuta *The Followers of Makuta Enemies *Island Liberation Squad (indirectly) Quotes Trivia *Irrito's creator designed an entirely seperate profile for the character, which was designed to represent how the character appears to others. This profile describes Irrito as a Toa of Ice with a Calix, referencing his common technique of using his Kanohi to freeze objects as well as his incredible agility. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Ba-Toa Category:2012 Arc